


sometimes (since a long time)

by renquise



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik is full of good food and more than a couple of drinks, and he’s sitting right at that perfectly-buzzed point, and he’s really, really good right now. He loves these dudes. He loves Hakyeon. Hakyeon is warm and he's beautiful and he's a good leader and he says nice things about Wonshik's legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes (since a long time)

It’s always the end of meals that Wonshik likes best, with all the warm clatter and wandering conversation around him. 

At the end of a comeback, it's even better. The members and the stylists and the managers are all packed into the corner of a restaurant, slumped back in their chairs after stuffing their faces to make up for their comeback diets. Wonshik thinks he might regret eating so much meat tomorrow. All of them look a little worn around the edges by now, and there's still things to do tomorrow and post-promo meetings and planning--but right now, everyone is full and happy and lazy, lingering over their drinks and occasionally rousing themselves enough to pick at the last remains of the food, and it's so nice.

Wonshik is full of good food and more than a couple of drinks and he’s sitting right at that perfectly-buzzed point, and he’s really, really good right now. He loves these dudes. He loves Hakyeon. Hakyeon is warm and he's beautiful and he's a good leader and he says nice things about Wonshik's legs. 

"Do I?" Hakyeon says, setting down his glass of water as his attention swings over to Wonshik leaning on him. His shoulder bounces under Wonshik’s cheek, like he's trying not to laugh. 

"You do," Wonshik says. "You said they were pretty." He reaches over to poke Hakyeon's cheek. 

He doesn't make it there, though, because Hakyeon snatches his finger and shakes his captured prey. It makes Wonshik’s arm waggle back and forth, like a squid or something, which is pretty funny. A laugh bubbles out of Wonshik’s chest, and Hakyeon's mock-fierce grimace breaks into a smile as he relinquishes Wonshik's finger.

Wonshik settles back against Hakyeon's side. His tongue got burnt on a piece of pork belly earlier, the fat crackling and tender and really, really hot. He rasps the numb tip of his tongue against the back of his teeth and leans against Hakyeon, letting the rise and fall of the conversation wash over him. 

At the other end of the table, Taekwoon is trying to feed Hongbin a piece of meat and mostly managing, even if he isn’t as deft as usual. Hakyeon’s shoulder bounces up and down again as he laughs at something Jaehwan said to their manager. It sounded like a nose pun.

"I'm drunk," Wonshik says. "Pretty tipsy, anyway. Yep." 

"You are," Hakyeon says, patting his cheek. "You should slow down, Raviraviravi."

Sanghyuk wanders over from his end of the table to clap his hands on Hakyeon's shoulders. He’s swaying a bit, but otherwise, he seems almost as sober as Hakyeon even though he's been drinking pretty steadily. Which is super unfair. 

"Is Wonshik-hyung talking about how much he loves VIXX already?" Sanghyuk asks, grinning. 

"And telling me what an amazing leader I am," Hakyeon says. He leans his head back to smile at Sanghyuk. "You should do that too, Hyukkie, while we're at it. Have you been drinking water?" 

“Yep,” Sanghyuk says, rocking back on his heels.

“Good, good,” Hakyeon says. He reaches up to ruffle Sanghyuk’s bangs. 

Sanghyuk lets him, tilting his head into the petting and shaking his hair back into place once Hakyeon takes his hand away. 

“Be good and keep an eye on Taekwoon, hm? Don’t let him lose too many drinking games," Hakyeon says.

“I think he just lost another one to Hongbin,” Sanghyuk says.

Wonshik glances over to the other end of the table. Taekwoon is stubbornly arguing that he clapped on thirteen, and sounds like someone cranked up his volume by a notch and he can't figure out how to get it back down. 

"I guess I'll go prop him up," Sanghyuk says with a sigh that manages to condense the countless tribulations of his twenty tender years into one sound. 

"So dependable, our Hyukkie," Hakyeon says, patting Sanghyuk’s hands on his shoulders.

"He's just saying that because he wants to steal the rest of the food at Taekwoon's end of the table," Wonshik grouses. 

"That too," Sanghyuk says, nodding sagely. 

“See?” Wonshik says to Hakyeon, raising his eyebrows.

"Shh, Wonshik, don't be like that. Hyukkie and I aren't going to invite you to join our underground hip-hop group, otherwise," Hakyeon says. "And then you'll have to grovel a bit when Big Byung make it big. Only a bit, though, because I'm very generous like that." 

"Right," Sanghyuk says, straight-faced. "Yo Ravi, you're going down like a down escalator. That only goes down." 

Wonshik would like to rap back, but he's kind of curling up and giggling too hard at Sanghyuk's gesturing for that. He knocks his knee hard against the table, which, ow, hurts a lot, but isn’t enough to stop him laughing, either.

"See? All-kill material already," Hakyeon says through his laughter, which is probably half from Sanghyuk’s rapping and half from Wonshik's terrible possibly-career-ending knee injury. His hand finds Wonshik's knee under the table and massages it, which does make it feel a lot less terrible and possibly-career-ending.

"Right. Go—go save Taekwoon-hyung," Wonshik says, shooing Sanghyuk towards the other end of the table. "Or team up with him, actually, so that Hongbin and Jaehwan can maybe have the decency to have a proper hangover tomorrow." 

"I'll consider it," Sanghyuk says airily. 

He does wander back over to flop down beside Taekwoon, though. Wonshik hopes he’ll restrain Taekwoon from diving over the table to sit on Hongbin until Hongbin admits defeat. 

Hakyeon props his chin on his hand, smiling. 

"He's so big now. The both of you, actually. Stop growing so much," Hakyeon complains, except it doesn't sound much like a complaint, not the way he says it.

Wonshik ducks his head. He knows he gets kind of emotional when he drinks, but it would be super-embarrassing to actually cry in the middle of a restaurant because Hakyeon told him that he's grown a lot. 

"You too," he says, instead. 

Hakyeon laughs and punches his arm. "You know the insoles I have to wear these days to keep up with you," he says.

"No, like—" Wonshik gestures. "Metaphorically, right?" 

"Mm?" Hakyeon says, tilting his head.

"Like. A river, okay," Wonshik starts.

Wonshik isn't sure where this metaphor is going. Sanghyuk is the one who's good with metaphors, and he's busy stealing the rest of Jaehwan's meat. And Hakyeon isn't a river, really, he's something brighter and more overwhelming than that. In fact, Wonshik is pretty sure he lost control of this metaphor as soon as he started talking. 

"And the way it looks the same on the surface even though it's gotten deeper and stronger, and it's always moving and going places. Or something?" He gestures fruitlessly, almost knocks over his glass, and opens his mouth to try again. "I admire you a lot, hyung. We're the ones who have to keep up with you."

He looks up. Hakyeon looks like he’s glowing in the warm light of the restaurant. His smile is so wide and so happy, his eyes bright crescents above the lift of his cheeks. 

"Thanks," Hakyeon says. He touches the tips of his fingers to Wonshik's knee.

Wonshik hooks his hand around Hakyeon’s arm, and Hakyeon angles his arm towards him indulgently, letting Wonshik run his fingers along the soft skin at the bend of his elbow. Hakyeon wiggles his fingers. Wonshik can feel the muscles of his forearm shifting under his skin.

"You have good hands, too," Wonshik blurts out.

“Oh? You're full of compliments tonight, aren't you,” Hakyeon says. He flattens his hands on the table in front of him to look at them and then folds them one over the other, glancing over at Wonshik.

He does have nice hands. Jaehwan’s hands are cute and knobbly-jointed, and Taekwoon’s hands are long and spidery, and Hongbin’s are small and compact, and Hakyeon’s hands are none of those. They’re capable-looking and graceful and just. Nice.

He’s pretty sure he manages to explain that to Hakyeon, even though he almost knocks over his glass again when he gestures to illustrate what he's saying. 

Hakyeon’s smile just gets wider and wider. He flips his hand over to loosely loop his fingers through Wonshik's.

"Wonshikkie, you're cute," Hakyeon says.

Wonshik laughs. He can feel his ears going red. "You're confusing me with Jaehwan."

"No, no," Hakyeon says, thoughtful. "You're really cute, too. Like when we practiced this for the fansigns." He twines his fingers with Wonshik's more thoroughly, trailing his thumb down to the thin skin of Wonshik's wrist. “See? Cute." 

Wonshik ducks his head. "I'm better with it now! Really." 

Hakyeon hums. He's still holding Wonshik's hand loosely, running the pads of his fingers over the back of Wonshik's hand.

"Mm, yeah, I saw you holding that fan's hand for two whole seconds at that signing yesterday. So brave, our charismatic Ravi," he says, grinning.

Wonshik sputters a bit, because it was like. Ten seconds at least. And he didn't blush all that much. It was a really pretty older fan, too. 

Hakyeon is still holding his hand, tracing along the tendons. Wonshik hopes his palm doesn’t feel too sweaty. He finds the ring on Hakyeon's index and twists it around gently, its surface smooth against his fingertips. Wonshik doesn't want to let go of his hand, because this is really nice. Uncomplicated, for all that his conversation skills have taken a sudden nosedive.

It’s nice, when Hakyeon holds his hand. Or when Hakyeon leans close to whisper to him during fansigns, gliding his fingers down Wonshik’s arm to his wrist, or when Hakyeon pulls Wonshik's feet into his lap while they're waiting backstage, humming his part under his breath and tracing patterns on Wonshik's calves with the tips of his fingers. 

Or when Hakyeon rests a warm hand high on his thigh and pats it to emphasize what he’s saying, like he’s doing now.

"What?" Wonshik says, pulling things back into focus.

"I said, you'd better start getting your coat on, or you're going to pay for all of us. And you saw how much Hyukkie ate," Hakyeon says, freeing his hand from Wonshik's. He reaches behind Wonshik to tug at his coat and drape it over his head. Someone seems have to summoned the momentum to stand up, enough to shift everyone into collecting their things and getting ready to go.

"Oh, uh, right," Wonshik stutters. 

Wonshik manages to fit his arms into the right holes of his coat on the first try. Standing up goes pretty well, too, even though he has to catch himself on the table to keep from tripping over his chair, because his knees feel a lot looser than they did while he was sitting down.

They spill out of the restaurant, thanking the older lady at the door, who tells them that they’re good boys and that they eat well. Everyone slowly starts dispersing once they're outside, stamping their feet in the cold and calling good night.

The air outside is still cold enough to be bracing, especially with the after-supper chill settling in his belly, but there's a freshness that promises that they're already edging into spring. He shuffles to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk and takes a breath. 

Everything spins and tilts sideways when he closes his eyes, so he opens them again. Above the buildings, the reddish edge of the sky darkens into not-quite-black, and he can glimpse the single spot of a star way, way high up.

Wonshik sways sideways when Taekwoon bumps into his side as one of their managers herds them in the right direction. Taekwoon's arm settles briefly around his shoulders before he gets pulled along by Sanghyuk and Taekwoon’s arm ends up around Hongbin’s neck instead. Taekwoon always seems to have too much limb to bother dealing with when he's drunk, his arms flopping from his sides to drape over nearby people like they aren't quite connected to his body.

Hakyeon grasps Wonshik's elbow, steadying him, and loops their arms together.

"Good thing we don't have to walk too far back," Wonshik says. They're close enough to the dorm that they don't need to catch a taxi, and Wonshik is kind of glad for the walk to clear his head a bit. He's pretty sure they can walk a couple of small streets without attracting too much attention.

"Mm, yeah," Hakyeon says, tucking his chin inside his scarf. "That was really good. I'm so full. You should carry me home."

Wonshik leans over to offer Hakyeon a piggyback and manages to trip over his own feet instead. Hakyeon catches him by their joined elbows and pulls him back upright easily. Wonshik forgets, sometimes, that Hakyeon is all cute face and soft lines with some serious muscle underneath, kind of like Jaehwan. It’s really nice.

"Or not," Hakyeon laughs. "Ahh, I guess I'll be generous and and walk with you to make sure you don't fall flat on your face." 

It takes a few steps for Wonshik to fit his gait to Hakyeon's, bobbing off-rhythm until they fall into step together. 

Ahead of them, Jaehwan bumps up against Hongbin's side. It sets off a domino reaction that ends in Sanghyuk sidestepping Taekwoon’s incoming bump and sends Taekwoon careening off the sidewalk and into the bushes. Wonshik laughs as Taekwoon rights himself and runs after the others with happy, slightly tottering murder in his step.

"Get 'em, Taekwoonie!" Hakyeon yells after him, prompting a "Hey!" from the giggling retreat. The clatter of everyone's footsteps bounces back to them along the buildings, interspersed with enthusiastic screaming.

Their manager huffs out a laugh and walks a little faster to keep them in sight, glancing back at Hakyeon. Hakyeon waves at him. He pats Wonshik's arm, like he's saying that he's got one member well in hand. 

"I hope we still have all of our members tomorrow," Hakyeon says cheerfully. 

Hakyeon pulls Wonshik along after them, his walking pace steady but brisk, because their breath is puffing out in clouds before them. Hakyeon is good at walking with people. It's one of those things that would make him a really good boyfriend for someone, like the way that he untangles their arms and then tucks their joined hands into his pocket without missing a beat when Wonshik feels his fingertips getting cold. 

They pass the convenience store, still the same one from when they first moved into the dorms, the fluorescent light spilling out its door and across the sidewalk like a beacon of late-night shrimp chips. It throws Hakyeon's relaxed face into relief.

His features are loose, smoothed of the tightness that slowly sets in around his eyes sometimes. He’s gone quiet, but Wonshik is pretty sure that it’s a contented kind of quiet, the kind that Hakyeon gets when everything’s good, when he can let himself slow down, just a little bit.

Wonshik opens his mouth to ask if Hakyeon wants to stop for any snacks, even though they just ate.

What comes out instead is: “I want to kiss you sometimes."

It's too easy to say it, here with the warmth of the restaurant still close and the muted hubbub of voices in the night ahead. But once it's said, it hangs shivering and too-bright in the air between them. 

Wonshik feels like he could reach out and snag it back, maybe, if he were quick enough. He doesn't know if he wants to.

“Hm?” Hakyeon says, tilting his head towards him.

“I want to kiss you, sometimes,” Wonshik repeats, because Hakyeon has always been honest with him.

Hakyeon's footsteps stutter, sending them off-rhythm again.

Wonshik's belly feels heavy with the food he ate, all of a sudden. He really hopes he doesn't do something like throw up on his leader after low-key crushing on him since forever and then kind of confessing to him in the most non-committal way possible. And then cry. 

Sanghyuk would definitely remind him of that the day after, that's for sure.

He shifts, untangling their fingers and taking his hand out of Hakyeon's pocket. His fingertips are getting cold again.

Hakyeon reels him back in, his hand firm around Wonshik’s shoulder.

“Only sometimes?” Hakyeon says, shaking him lightly. Kind of teasing, kind of asking. "Most people want to kiss me all the time, see."

Wonshik takes a deep breath and lets it out in a rush, because he still can't get his words out right, not when Hakyeon is looking at him, his lips open and questioning. 

Wonshik is good at talking, most of the time—both he and Hakyeon are. He never was very good at explaining these things, though.

Wonshik is used to getting crushes. Wonshik just—likes people. Likes liking people. A few months ago, it was one of the stylists, the one with bobbed hair and easy, flirty banter that made him blush and duck his head. Before that, one of the stage hands for Show Champion with nice arms and a neatly stubbled jaw. It's easier to just have crushes, with their schedule and everything, but it's always like this for him—liking people, and not always wanting anything more than that.

He remembers that same thrill when he first met Hakyeon, but especially the way it stayed there under his skin, a steady, gentle shiver at the back of his neck.

Hakyeon smooths his thumb over his shoulder, and Wonshik just. 

Just wants, and doesn't know exactly what.

"Yeah," he says. He leans into Hakyeon's side. "I've wanted to kiss you sometimes for a really long time, though?" 

He's pretty sure that sentence made sense in his head.

Hakyeon’s eyes go a little wide, and it’s cute. 

"Oooh. Okay," Hakyeon says. He nods and keeps walking, drawing Wonshik along by his hand.

“Is that cool?” Wonshik says. His stomach flutters again. “It’s cool if you don’t want to kiss me sometimes. Or any time. I don’t—I don’t want to make things weird.”

Hakyeon is still holding his hand. Wonshik squeezes it, a quick, questioning pulse that Hakyeon answers back at once. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Hakyeon says lightly. 

Wonshik sees the line of Hakyeon's throat bob as he swallows.

“A long time, huh," Hakyeon says. "Be patient just a little longer?”

It's playful, yeah, but Hakyeon’s eyes when he turns to Wonshik are anything but. He looks like he’s holding something fragile and very precious. 

“I, yeah, I can do that,” Wonshik says, falling over his own words again. 

“Okay,” Hakyeon says. “Okay. Thank you.” He squeezes Wonshik’s hand again, this time more firmly.

It's quiet on the way back, broken only once they’re back at the dorm by the scuffle of everyone wandering in and out of the bathroom, As expected, Hongbin doesn't even seem like he's been drinking, except maybe for the amount of giggling that bubbles out of him when Jaehwan keeps on bumping his arm while he's brushing his teeth. Taekwoon is slumped face-down on the couch, barely expending enough energy to swat Sanghyuk's hand away from poking his shoulder. 

Wonshik blinks when someone nudges his arm and Hakyeon presses a glass of water into his hands.

“Thanks, hyung,” Wonshik says, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible.

He darts his eyes up to find Hakyeon looking at him carefully. He can feel both of them being careful of the space between them. It's strange.

Wonshik licks his lips, glancing away. "I meant it, you know. All of it, even the weird bits about your hands." 

Hakyeon ducks his head, suddenly bashful. "Go to bed," he says. "You can tell me about my hands again tomorrow, hm?" He pats Wonshik briskly on the shoulder, propelling him towards his room.

Wonshik manages to pull out his sleeping pad and his blankets without getting tangled up in anything, and wow, lying down is really nice, even when Sanghyuk flops down beside him and throws a leg over him.

—

The next morning, Wonshik’s mouth feels like a desert. A really dry desert.

He swallows a couple of times in an attempt to summon up some moisture in his mouth and go back to sleep, and mostly succeeds in sticking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. The tip of his tongue still feels kinda tender. 

He rolls over and misses elbowing Sanghyuk’s chest by a couple of inches. Sanghyuk snuffles into his shoulder, making protesting noises when Wonshik eases him off. 

Wonshik lies there and looks at the ceiling. There's still a faded splotch from when he and Hongbin were trying to juggle with oranges last year.

They don’t have an early schedule today, thank god, but he’s really awake now and he wants something to drink. That, and Sanghyuk is on his way to stealing the rest of his comforter, so he might as well get up. 

The first thing Wonshik finds on hand seems pretty close to a sweatshirt. It has sleeves, anyway. He pulls it on over his head, rolls onto his feet and wanders towards the living room, following the low murmur of voices floating into the room. 

Hakyeon is leaning on the kitchen counter, his hands braced behind him and the thin winter light struggling slowly through the curtains. His feet are bare on the kitchen tiles, his sweatpants rucked up his calves, showing his ankles and the clean arch of his feet. Wonshik wonders if his toes are cold.

Wonshik is kind of surprised to see Taekwoon beside him, enshrouded in a hoodie and hunched over a mug of coffee, looking extremely bleary but stubbornly awake. Taekwoon catches his eye from across the room and nudges Hakyeon.

“Oh! I didn’t think you’d be up for a while,” Hakyeon says, straightening and pushing himself off the counter, his foot swinging up. "Everyone else is still asleep."

“Ah, yeah.” Wonshik pours himself a glass of water and leans next to them, scratching his belly under his shirt.

“Is that Hyukkie’s sweatshirt?” Hakyeon says, plucking at his sleeve.

Wonshik looks down at his shirt. “Maybe? It’s only fair, because he’s stealing my covers right now.”

Hakyeon grins at him, amused. “It’s big even on you.”

A glance at the kitchen clock confirms that it’s almost as early as it feels like. Wonshik yawns and considers reaching over to steal some of Taekwoon's coffee, but Taekwoon might take his arm off and everyone would say that his missing limb is really unfortunate but he should have known better, and they would probably be right.

“You should go back to sleep," Wonshik says instead, raising his eyebrows at Hakyeon. "Don’t you have late schedules today?” 

Hakyeon shrugs. “I’m up already, aren’t I? ” 

Hakyeon's toes curl against the tile. He rocks back, catching himself on the counter, and looks over at Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon doesn't say anything, but Hakyeon nods, suddenly decisive. 

“I think I'm going to get something from the convenience store. You should keep me company, Wonshikkie," he says. He pushes off again and trails towards the door, pulling on his coat and looking back expectantly. “Brush your teeth so you don’t scare the clerk, hm?” 

"O—okay," Wonshik says, because what else can he say.

Taekwoon gives Wonshik a nudge, just enough to unbalance him, and wanders back towards his room, still clutching his coffee.

So Wonshik brushes his teeth and wedges his feet into his shoes and stares at the pile of coats dumped at the door last night. Takes a deep breath to try and loosen the sudden tightness in his chest before rummaging through the coats to find his and shoving a beanie—possibly Hongbin’s—onto his head. He trips on Sanghyuk’s boat-sized shoes on the way out.

He holds the door open for Hakyeon, and they crowd into the elevator. The rattle of the elevator doors closing is familiar, like the lettering on the ground floor button worn smooth, like Hakyeon's body warm and close. 

He hears Hakyeon taking a deep breath beside him, and then Hakyeon catches his hand, holding it loosely. 

Hakyeon isn’t looking at him, is scrutinizing the elevator doors and trying to smooth the side of his hair down with his other hand, from what Wonshik can tell. He rocks back on his heels, and then darts his gaze over to Wonshik.

Asks: "Do you want to kiss me now?" 

Wonshik blinks and licks his lips. Hakyeon is looking at him with the same carefulness as yesterday, his eyes soft and guarded. Last night seems so close and so far away, all at once—a little fogged in bits, sure, but clear as day where it matters. 

It could be so easy just to pass it over, laugh it off, but Wonshik doesn't want to. Not if Hakyeon is asking him this with not an ounce of teasing in his words.

"I. Yeah,” Wonshik croaks, his throat suddenly dry again.

“Okay,” Hakyeon says. "Okay." He nods, places the tips of his fingers on Wonshik's jaw, and leans in to kiss him, gentle and firm. 

He’s so warm. Wonshik can’t help but gasp, his mouth falling open under Hakyeon’s, but Hakyeon doesn’t deepen the kiss, keeps it shallow, sweet. His mouth is sure against Wonshik's, and Wonshik tries to kiss him back, tries to push something of what he's been messily trying to say into it.

Hakyeon pulls back, a flush high in his cheeks, letting go of Wonshik's hand and putting his hand back into his jacket pocket. It's the same green coat with the ruff that he's had since forever.

"Is that what you want—what you've wanted?" Hakyeon says. Serious. 

And then, a little delighted: “Oh my god, are you crying?”

Wonshik isn’t crying, he’s just kind of watery-eyed. Really. "Yeah. Thank you?" he says. 

"Mm, that's good. You’re welcome," Hakyeon says, trying and failing to suppress a grin. He huffs out a breath, and reaches for Wonshik’s face to swipe at his cheek with his thumb. 

Wonshik reaches out to touch Hakyeon's elbow. "Hyung. Is this something you want, too?" he asks. 

He doesn't want to say that it doesn't have to mean anything, because it does mean something, whatever it is, and he just wants to. To make sure.

Hakyeon pauses with his hand on Wonshik’s cheek, looking at him.

Wonshik didn't even get the chance to look at himself in a mirror, but he’s sure that his hair is sticking out everywhere from underneath his beanie and his lips are kind of dry and he’s generally just not at his best. It’s nothing Hakyeon hasn't seen before, though.

"Mm, yeah," Hakyeon says, steady and sure, and then breaks into a smile. "It's nice, isn't it? I'm pretty good at kissing, you know."

Wonshik laughs sheepishly and ducks his head, scrubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand. "Yeah, you are," he says. “Oh my god, did you seriously ask me to brush my teeth to make sure it wasn't terrible?"

Hakyeon huffs and neck-chops him, but his hand comes back to rest against Wonshik’s neck, his curled fingers brushing against his ear. 

“Maybe,” Hakyeon says. "Maybe I wanted to do things right."

Wonshik thinks his chest might explode. And it would be messy and VIXX would be down a member and he wouldn't get to kiss Hakyeon again. And that would be terrible.

“Um. Cool. Can I kiss you again?” Wonshik asks, just in case. 

Hakyeon laughs and leans in, and this time, he lingers. Wonshik lets himself curl his fingers around Hakyeon's wrist, feels the drumming of Hakyeon’s pulse when he presses closer to him, even with their thick winter coats between them. Wonshik kisses Hakyeon's cheek when he draws back and gets some of the fake fur from Hakyeon’s coat in his mouth. He can't help but giggle, powerless against the fizzling feeling that's shaking free high in his chest.

The elevator doors open. Hakyeon draws Wonshik out of the building by his hand, and Wonshik has to squint against the sunshine when they walk out the front door, shading his face with a groan. Hakyeon laughs at him, silhouetted against the sun. It sounds nervous and giddy, like he's getting away with something and he can't really believe it yet.

“Come on,” Hakyeon says. He readjusts his loose hold on Wonshik's hand and puts it in his pocket. “You can buy me something.” 

“Okay,” Wonshik says. "I can do that." He tucks himself into Hakyeon’s side. 

Hakyeon’s answering smile is so bright.


End file.
